Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses are used to process semiconductor substrates (also referred to herein as substrates, semiconductor wafers, or wafers) in a vacuum chamber thereof by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), pulsed deposition layer (PDL), molecular layer deposition (MLD), plasma enhanced molecular layer deposition (PEMLD), conformal film deposition (CFD), plasma enhanced pulsed deposition layer (PEPDL) processing, and resist removal. Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses, such as the aforementioned processing apparatuses, can comprise a plurality of exposed surfaces of the vacuum chamber which are exposed to plasma and/or process gases during semiconductor substrate processing. The plasma or process gas exposed surfaces of the vacuum chamber may release harmful contaminants during the processing of semiconductor substrates and can contaminate a semiconductor substrate being processed. For example, an plasma or process gas exposed surface of a chamber component of the vacuum chamber can outgas undesirable elements such as aluminum (Al), iron (Fe), sodium (Na), copper (Cu), and the like. These contaminants can be released from the plasma or process gas exposed surfaces of the vacuum chamber components due to chemical reactions with process gas introduced into the chamber or plasma generated in the chamber. For example, atomic layer deposition (ALD) processing using halogen gases such as chlorine (Cl), bromine (Br), iodine (I), and the like can extract metals such as Cu, Na and Fe from the plasma or process gas exposed surfaces of vacuum chamber components and can lead to metal contamination of a film being deposited on a semiconductor substrate in the vacuum chamber of the semiconductor substrate processing apparatus.